The Strength to Protect
by Shortcircuit220
Summary: The war against Aizen takes many lives and leaves Ichigo with no one to protect. When Ichigo inflicts the final blow on Aizen his zanpakutō pierces straight through the hōgyoku and it senses Ichigo's strength and grants him his deepest desire. The hōgyoku sends him back through time to the Soul Society so that he can become strong enough to protect everyone.
1. Prologue:

_Hey! This is my first story, so please read and comment. I like to read feedback on my writing so please review. I am also open to any suggestions or requests you may have so don't be shy. I'll try to up date once a week (most likely on Sunday)._

_This story picks up with Ichigo's transformation for final Getsuga Tensho and goes from there. I made it pretty similar to the Anime and just added my own twist._

_note: thoughts are italicized with single quotation marks_

_Disclaimer: I do own Bleach or its characters_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Bright blue reiatsu explodes forth from Ichigo and engulfs him as he transforms for final Getsuga Tensho. Short orange hair is replaced with long flowing black hair, and grey bandages wrap around his body starting from the waist and climbing up to just below his now scarlet eyes. Black tattoos are visible peeking out from where the bandages are cut off on part of his chest. The tattoos extend over his bare shoulder and run down his arm in intricate lines to his hand.

The strength of Ichigo's resolve glints in his scarlet eyes. _'Final Getsuga Tensho is about me becoming Getsuga itself. After I use this technique, I will lose all my powers as a soul reaper. But, what good are my powers when there in no one left to protect,' _he thought bitterly. '_Rukia, Tatsuki, Yuzu, Chad, Shinji, Orihime, Ikkaku, Dad, Captain Ukitake, Rangiku, Toshirō, Captain Kyōraku, Karin, and even the Head Captain Yamamoto…too many to name have died in the war. Karakura town has not been spared. Many innocent humans have been caught in the crossfire and the town itself is in ruins. I may not have been able to protect them, but I will avenge them. After all these years, I will end this.'_

Across from him stands Aizen, thoughts running rapidly through his head, trying to make sense of Ichigo's power. '_I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a soul reaper. Just as two dimensional beings can never interact with three dimensional beings, no soul reaper or human will be able to detect my spiritual pressure unless I deliberately bring my powers down to their level of awareness. Wait a minute…' _Realization dawns on Aizen as he finally understands. _'If that is the case, then that means he is at an even higher level than myself!?' _Aizen clenches his teeth together, growling in anger.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" Aizen roars in anger, disbelief punctuating his every word. It's absurd! A mere human couldn't surpass me! It couldn't possibly be."

Reiatsu as black as midnight flows off of Ichigo's body as he slowly raises his sword arm. Then, as he brings his sword down in a decisive slash, one lone word passes over his lips.

"Mugetsu"

The world trembles under the sheer power of the attack and darkness seems to engulf the entire universe as the attack carves a path through the earth and hits Aizen straight on. Ichigo's power begins to leave him, and the gray bandages that adorned his body crack into tiny pieces and fall to the ground. Ichigo looks over at Aizen who lies on the ground surrounded by a crater.

"He's still able to regenerate?" Ichigo flash steps over to where Aizen lies on the ground. '_No, it's not possible. The force of my final Getsuga Tensho should have affected him so that he would be beyond the point of saving through regeneration. There is no way he could've withstood the attack. He should be dead!' _Ichigo watches as Aizen's body does the impossible and begins to knit itself back together and he shakily stands up again.

Long black hair returns to short orange hair, and his clothes return to the tattered shinigami uniform as Ichigo loses even more of his soul reaper powers. '_I'm sorry my friends. I have… failed… you.' _Exhausted, Ichigo falls to his knees.

The hōgyoku inside of Aizen's body begins to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly Aizen staggers and lets out a loud scream of pain as his body began to tremble all over. "What the hell is happening?" he screams out through the pain.

"It seems it is finally taking affect." A familiar voice states as he jumps down into view.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo calls out in surprise.

"Kisuke Urahara. Are you responsible for all this?" Aizen's distorted voice demands.

As Urahara nears Aizen, the white covering on Aizen's body begins to crack and disintegrate. "What? What is happening to me? he asks through the pain as he stares at his bare skin in shock.

"It is the hōgyoku's will," Urahara states. "Your powers have started to weaken." Urahara turns to look Ichigo in the eyes "This is all thanks to Ichigo. The hōgyoku is rejecting you because he fought so hard and pushed you to your limit. The hōgyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

"You're wrong. It can't be. It's impossible. I control this power." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Aizen lets out a sharp cry of pain, and falls to the ground. Wounds that Ichigo had inflicted earlier begin to slowly reappear on Aizen's body, staining him with blood.

Ignoring the pain from his wounds, Ichigo crawls over and picks up Aizen's discarded zanpakutō. Using it to help him climb to his feet, Ichigo stumbles over to Aizen, dragging the sword's tip in the dirt as he walks. Fueled by his hatred for the man, and the vow he made to his dead friends, he raises the zanpakutō and with the last of his energy stabs it straight through Aizen where the hōgyoku rests.

"It's over Aizen."

And with those words, the last of his strength leaves him and his knees buckle beneath him as his vision goes dark.

* * *

I know prologues aren't that interesting and mine is pretty short, but please comment if you have time. I promise that my chapters will be much longer than this prologue. I will post chapter 1 this coming weekend, so in the meantime tell me what you think so far.

P.S. Grammar is not my strong suit so feel free to correct my mistakes


	2. Chapter 1:

_I finally finished Chapter 1! I'm actually pretty excited to finally be posting it because it seems like I've been working on it forever. Anyways I want to thank everyone who commented especially hornet07. Your suggestion for my story was a really great idea but I don't think I'm quite imaginative or ambitious enough to take that storyline on. I'm actually not an aspiring writer or anything but I love to read both books and fanfiction and I had some free time so I figured why not try writing one? _

_For those who are wondering, I haven't decided on a pairing or even if I want to have a pairing. However, I can tell you that if I do choose to write a pairing it wouldn't be with Orihime (I just can't picture Ichigo with her). Most likely if I write a pairing it will be Ichigo with a female character I make up (so suggestions for what type of girl you think Ichigo would be good with are appreciated)._

_Note: the hōgyoku's thoughts are italicized and underlined_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Your soul reaches out to me even as my existence fades, and I have looked inside you and deemed you worthy. I will grant you your truest desire. Ichigo Kurosaki, I will grant you the chance to become stronger so you may protect those you have lost._

_I will help you find the strength to protect._

* * *

Kaien Shiba was walking towards his old home trying to think of a way to avoid Kukaku's wrath, and pondering his chances of returning to the Academy alive. He was just wondering if she would accept an apology along with a bribe of a generous amount of her favorite sake, when he felt an strong reiatsu nearby.

Kaien stopped in his tracks. _What could a person with reiatsu that strong be doing this far out into the woods and so close to the Shiba compound?_ Kaien thought about his options as he pinpointed the location of the reiatsu. Then he dropped his hand to his zanpakutō and took off at a low speed shunpo. When he was close, Kaien used his fastest shunpo to cut the intruder's path off and prepared to draw his zanpakutō.

Whatever Kaien was expecting, it was not at all what he found. In front of Kaien was what looked to be a young man in tattered clothing with shockingly bright orange hair. The young man was bleeding profusely from several wounds, some of which looked very to be serious injuries, but despite that Kaien couldn't be completely sure if the orange haired man was a threat or not. The orange haired man only looked up at Kaien with a look of well concealed shock before he promptly passed out.

Deciding that the young man couldn't be much of a threat in his current state, Kaien bent down, heaved him up over his shoulder, and began to carry him home.

Thoughts began to run rapidly through Kaien's head as he tried to make sense of the boy he was carrying. _If his reiatsu is this immense while he is exhausted and injured, how strong could his reiatsu be when he is at full strength? His reiatsu had to be at the level of a lieutenant just before he passed out. That means… his reiatsu level could be on a level similar to a captain when he is at his full power! That's impossible!_

Kaien looked over at the bloodied man he was carrying. _Just who is this man?_

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Isshin Shiba sang out as he crashed through the front door. "Where is my favorite nephew and niece?" he asked jumping in excitement. When he received no answer, he deflated a little, but quickly shook it off and went in search of his niece and nephews. It wasn't long before he heard Kukaku's voice loudly lecturing Kaien.

"You finally drag your ass back here, and what do I see when I open the door? My little brother covered in blood with a half dead man slung over his shoulder! Honestly, what were you thinking! You don't even know this man. You definitely shouldn't have brought him here Kaien!"

Kaien pounded his fist on the floor and stood up. "I couldn't have left him there. He would have bled to death Nee-san!"

Suddenly Kukaku and Kaien are interrupted by a loud crashing noise as Isshin appeared in the doorway. "There you two are! I mean your favorite uncle comes home to visit you, and you don't even greet him at the door! And what's this I hear abou-"

Isshin broke off as he finally noticed the unfamiliar and strong reiatsu radiating from upstairs. The reiatsu suddenly increased without warning, sending Kukaku and Kaien to their knees, and making breathing difficult. The whole house began to tremble under the sheer power that was radiating through the air. Isshin took off in his fastest shunpo towards the source as Kaien and Kukaku attempted to stand again.

The source of the immense reiatsu was not at all what the Captain was expecting. Thrashing violently in a bed with the sheets twisted around his body was a young orange haired man who looked no older than 18. The bandages that wrapped around the man's torso were beginning to turn red with blood as his wounds reopened, but the man's thrashing did not cease.

"Kaien! Do you still have any of those old reiatsu suppressors?" he called out as he shunpoed back down the stairs to them.

"Yeah I think we have a few lying around somewhere. I'll go get them," Kaien replied and then shunpoed off to find them. A few seconds later Kaien returned and fell to his knees with a handful of reiatsu suppressing bracelets. Isshin took them and shunpoed up to the rapidly increasing reiatsu source.

Isshin forcefully took a hold of the young man's arm and shoved every single reiatsu suppressing bracelets up his arm. The affect was instantaneous. The house stilled and Kaien was able to stand up and shunpo to the room where Isshin stood. The young man's thrashing did not stop, and more blood seeped into his bandages.

"We have to wake him," Isshin told Kaien.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kaien questioned his uncle.

"No," Isshin replied grimly, "but if we don't he'll only make his injuries worse."

"You're right."

Isshin strode over to the young man and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to still him. The man's eyes flashed open the minute Isshin's hand touched him. What happened next occurred so quickly that even Yoruichi Shihoin would have been impressed. The orange haired man had stood up, grabbing Isshin's arm in the process and twisted it in a way that caused him to fall on the floor flat on his back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU OLD MAN!" the orange haired man yelled at Isshin. Then as if he was seeing everything clearly for the first time, he blinked, looked at Kaien who was standing there gaping at him, and then took note of his foot which was planted in Isshin's face. Then he removed his foot and stood back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that," he said to Isshin who was picking himself off the floor and rubbing his shoulder. "I thought you were my old man for a minute." The orange haired man avoided Isshin's gaze and winced slightly in pain as he felt his wounds protest his movements.

"My name is Ichigo."

* * *

When Ichigo came to his subconscious sensed a very familiar presence, making him feel comfortable, almost like he was back home again. So guided by instinct, he grabbed a hold of his father, threw him on the ground and planted a solid foot in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled at his father. Then he blinked and realized that there were others present. Kukaku stood in the doorway with a look of amusement on her face, and Kaien stood just a few feet away gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said to the young version of his father who was picking himself off the floor and rubbing his shoulder. "I thought you were my old man for a minute," Ichigo said avoiding looking at his father who had been dead for years now. _Of all the luck._ Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly, noticing that his hair had returned to its shorter state. Ichigo winced in pain and looked down in surprise at his wounds that were protesting his movements.

"My name is Ichigo," he told them.

"Well Ichigo," Kaien said, "Let's get those bandages changed. I'm Kaien Shiba and that over there is my sister Kukaku," he said as he walked over to a dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a roll of fresh bandages.

"How long was I unconscious?" Ichigo asked

"Around three da-"

"Are you two just going to ignore your favorite uncle?" Isshin whined with tears running down his face. Ichigo's father turned to face him. "My name is Captain Isshin Shiba, not old man, you got that you little brat?" Ichigo's father demanded as he grabbed him in a head lock and ruffled his hair rather forcefully.

"You really are just like him," Ichigo mumbled in a wistful tone that surprised everyone. "The only difference is you're twice as annoying!" Ichigo accused. _I can't believe I actually missed this._

"Oh yeah. I'll show you-"

"Ahem," Kaien cleared his throat loudly. "Uncle, would you mind letting go of Ichigo? You're making his wounds worse." Isshin released his hold on Ichigo reluctantly. Ichigo shot a grateful look at Kaien who just winked mischievously in reply.

For the first time since she had entered the room Kukaku spoke, "I think it's time you explained yourself to us Ichigo. Just who are you?"

_I can't tell them the truth. As much as I hate to lie to them, I'll have to make up some kind of story. Judging by Dad's age I'm pretty deep in the past. I'm not even sure what side effects my traveling here caused. I can't hear Zangetsu at all and I look as young as I was before the war. At least my reiatsu seems just as strong as it was before. I'm not sure how, but I've got a second chance, and I won't waste time dwelling on things that haven't happened yet. I will be strong enough to protect everyone this time. _With his mind made up, Ichigo turned to face Kukaku, and began his story.

* * *

Weeks passed and Ichigo had tried to leave as soon as his injuries had healed, but the Shibas would have none of it. At first Ichigo tried to distance himself from the Shibas, trying to avoid painful memories, but the Shibas are a persistent bunch. Ichigo soon found himself being pulled into the Shiba family and he began to let go of his painful memories, reminding himself that this time things would be different. Everyone had taken a liking to Ichigo, and in return Ichigo had taken a liking to the crazy Shibas. Isshin had taken to surprise attacking Ichigo randomly just as he did in the future. Ichigo pretended to hate it, but felt nothing but fondness and a vague sense of annoyance whenever he was attacked. Kaien had become a brother to Ichigo and they got along well due to their similar personalities. Kukaku was always forcing sake on him, trying to turn him into her new drinking buddy when she realized that he had a high tolerance for alcohol. Surprisingly, young Ganju had also become very attached to Ichigo and would trail behind him wherever he went. Ichigo still missed his old friends and family but the Shibas took him in and helped him not to dwell on the past.

Ichigo had found a family again.

Eventually, Kaien had to return to the Academy and Isshin had to return to his squad. The Shiba was unusually quiet the night before they were to depart for the Seireitei.

"Kukaku. I need to speak with you alone."

Kukaku let out a sigh. "This is about Ichigo isn't it? You want him to join the academy."

"In a way I sort of hate to bring the kid into this mess, but with his level of power it can't be helped. There has never been anyone as powerful as Ichigo is without any training. Do you remember what happened before we put those reiatsu suppressors on him? He needs to learn how to control it. I'll talk to the Head Captain myself and ask him to allow Ichigo to join the Academy immediately."

Kukaku looked thoughtful for a minute before saying,"Promise me you'll look after him. After all, he is family."

"You don't have to worry about a thing my dear niece," Isshin proclaimed dramatically. "I will protect him no matter what!"

Kukaku sweat dropped. _On second thought, I'll ask Kaien to look after him._

* * *

Ichigo was enveloped in a hug so strong he swore he could hear his back creaking in protest.

"Nee-san let go of Ichigo. He can't breath!" Kaien exclaimed sympathetically. Kukaku finally relinquished her hold on Ichigo and he gasped for air. Kukaku turned in Kaien's direction with fire in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me brat! You better come home more often or I won't go so easy on you the next time I see you. The same goes for you Ichigo."

As Kukaku turned her sights onto him, Ichigo felt beads of sweat begin to form on his brow. Ichigo was so terrified that it took all his concentration not to take of at his fastest shunpo.

"After all, you're a Shiba now too," she finished.

Ichigo felt his fear dissipate and he softened at Kukaku's words.

"I promise to come back home as soon as I can Kukaku. I'll even drag Kaien back with me," he smirked.

"You better. And that's Nee-san to you brat!"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. _That's Kukaku for you._

Luckily, Ichigo was saved from having to reply by his dad who chose that particular moment to distract Kukaku with his dramatics. Ichigo and Kaien used her momentary distraction to escape. As Ichigo and Kaien began their walk to the Academy, Isshin said goodbye to Kukaku and shunpoed ahead to talk to the Captain Commander.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Head Captain," Isshin said in his carefree way.

Head Captain Yamamoto got straight to the point. "You said you had a request to make."

Isshin's expression sobered. "Yes," he admitted. "I want you to admit someone to the Academy as soon as possible. You see I ran into someone interesting when I went home to visit the Shiba compound."

Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes opened briefly and looked at Isshin.

"Oh?"

"My nephew, Kaien, came across an injured young man with a startling amount of reiatsu and carried him home to treat his injuries. I arrived three days later to the whole house trembling and Kukaku and Kaien forced to their knees. The kid's reiatsu kept increasing while he was unconscious until it reached a Captain's level. I had to shove at least twenty reiatsu suppressing bracelets on him just to get him under control."

"That's impossible. No one could have that amount of reiatsu without any training."

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it for myself. The kid has an unbelievable amount of potential."

"You said that Kaien found this boy injured in the middle of the woods?"

"That's right. The kid says he's got amnesia. He says he only remembers bits of his past and he can't recall how he got injured."

"And you do not believe him," the Head Captain stated rather than asked.

"I do not believe the kid is dangerous, but he is hiding something. After he first woke up he would flinch at the smallest things and barely speak to us. He couldn't even look us in the eyes for weeks! Every once in a while the kid totally zones out of reality like he's reliving a painful memory. Not to mention all the scars he has. It's almost as if the kid went through a war. Despite his unknown past, I think he would benefit greatly from the Academy, and make and excellent shinigami," Isshin finished.

The Head Captain considered Isshin's words. "Very well then. If the boy can pass the exam and is talented as you claim he is, I will grant your request."

Isshin bowed his head in thanks and Head Captain Yamamoto pounded his staff on the floor to regain the Captain's attention.

"However, I wish to see this boy for myself, before I make my final decision."

"Of course Head Captain."

* * *

As as Ichigo and Kaien arrived in the Seireitei Ichigo was ambushed by his father, and Kaien was left staring at the spot where Ichigo had been in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM OLD MAN?!"

"Now you listen to me you little punk," Ichigo's father told him as he pulled his head in close. "I just put myself on the chopping block for you, so you better be grateful!"

Ichigo sighed "You're right," he acquiesced. "So what happens now?"

His father looked surprised at the lack of protest, but answered him anyway. "You have to pass the entrance exam. There is a written test and a practical test. They will test you in zanjutsu, hohō, kidō, and hakuda. Remember Ichigo they're bound to make the tests harder for you because you're a special case." Isshin's face held a slight hint of worry for the young boy he now considered family.

Ichigo smirked and answered confidently. "Don't worry about me. I've faced worse." _This should be fun. After all, I haven't had a good work out in a while. The question is how much should I try to hold back?_

* * *

Ichigo took a good look around the training area he found himself standing in after finishing his written exam as he waited to begin his practical exam. The area was empty except for two tables; one with four chairs, and one with an assortment of wooden zanpakutō replicas. The area itself seemed to be some kind of courtyard situated between buildings that Ichigo guessed were used to teach students when the Academy was in session. Ichigo was broken out of his reverie when a group of unfamiliar reiatsu signatures pervaded his senses. Then Ichigo realized that one of the reiatsu signatures actually was familiar to him. _Captain Ukitake?_

"Hello. I am Captain of squad thirteen, Ukitake Jūshirō, and I will be monitoring your exam," a warm voice called out to Ichigo. Ichigo stiffened momentarily as a vision of Ukitake with a zanpakutō sticking out from his gut and blood covering his body assaulted his vision. Ichigo blinked, took a deep breath and turned to face the Captain. Seeing the warmhearted Captain alive and on his feet, Ichigo felt a rare genuine smile stretch across his face.

"My name is Shiba Ichigo. It's nice to se-meet you Captain Ukitake," Ichigo corrected himself, mentally cursing at his mistake. I hope no one thinks anything of it. _I have to be more careful. I can't afford for anyone to become suspicious of me._

Captain Ukitake looked at Ichigo, mildly surprised at hearing the name of one of the four great noble houses. _He's a Shiba? But surely Head Captain Yamamoto would have mentioned that before he sent me to monitor his exam._

Ichigo noticed Captain Ukitake's puzzled expression, but didn't elaborate so Ukitake began explaining how the exam worked.

"You will be tested in hohō, hakuda, kidō, and zanjutsu by four of our Academy teachers. Then your reiatsu level will be taken." Captain Ukitake looked at Ichigo and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Ichigo only shook his head looking quite relaxed. "I'm ready whenever," he told Ukitake looking him straight in the eyes.

"Alright then. First up is hohō."

The hoho teacher stepped forward and began explaining the rules to Ichigo. "The rules are simple. You have five minutes to land three touches on me." _Simple enough. This will be easy. _Ichigo smirked as the teacher took off at a fairly quick speed. Ichigo followed the teacher, trying not to let on just how fast he was. The hohō teacher noticed Ichigo holding back and quickened his pace. Ichigo only matched his pace and followed him. With an angry growl, the hohō teacher increased his speed until he was running as fast as he could without using shunpo. The hohō teacher looked back at Ichigo and smirked at him arrogantly. Annoyed by the hohō teacher's arrogance, Ichigo allowed himself to be baited into chasing him at full speed. Ichigo caught up to him in a few seconds and three touches hit the hoho teacher in rapid succession. It happened so fast that it was on the verge of shunpo and everyone watching was impressed. The hohō teacher stared at Ichigo in shock as the other Academy teacher began whispering to each other other.

He scowled but then he slowly began to smile. "You're fast," he commented in approval. "You could have a future in squad two someday if you keep it up. I'll even mention you to the Captain."

Ichigo winced. "I don't really think that squad two is the right fit for me," Ichigo replied trying to be diplomatic.

"That's too bad."

Ichigo turned in the direction where Ukitake was standing across the training area and yelled "So what's next Captain Ukitake?"

Ukitake looked at his list before replying. "Hakuda," he announced and the hakuda teacher walked over to meet Ichigo. The hakuda teacher was a tough man from squad eleven who relished a good fight.

"I won't hold back," the teacher told him as he grinned.

Ichigo only smiled. "Good."

With that said the hakuda teacher sprang at Ichigo.

Ichigo took the defensive, but allowed there to be holes so that a few hits could slip through. Ichigo dodged and blocked the onslaught of punches and kicks thrown his way all the while analyzing the hakuda teacher's fighting style looking for an opening.

Then he saw it. _There. Right as he starts to throw a punch there's an area left unprotected. It's only there for a short window of time, but if I'm fast enough a well placed kick should do the trick._

As the hakuda teacher began to throw a punch, Ichigo took the opening and ducked, aiming a kick at his abdomen. Ichigo's foot made contact and the hakuda teacher went flying back about twenty yards. The hakuda teacher slowly pulled himself up and was preparing for another attack when Captain Ukitake stopped him.

"That's very good you two. It's time for zanjutsu." Ukitake looked at Ichigo before continuing. "You may choose any wooden zanpakutō on the table for this test."

Ichigo walked over to the table and scanned his choices before choosing the one that resembled Zangetsu in bankai. Compared to Tensa Zangetsu, the sword was extremely light and slightly shorter but it still felt good to be holding a zanpakutō again even if it was made of wood. Then Ichigo sighed. I'll have to hold back a lot. It's one thing to be naturally gifted at hakuda and hoho, but zanjutsu is completely different. Ichigo took an incorrect stance, gripped the wooden zanpakutō in his left hand and waited for the zanjutsu teacher to come at him.

The next few minutes were excruciating for Ichigo. He swung wildly when he attacked so as not to show any experience and acted as if he was tired and out of breath. Most of the time Ichigo stayed on the defensive, blocking and dodging, occasionally allowing himself get hit.

Ichigo was grateful when Captain Ukitake called time. Well he _was_ grateful until the Captain announced that it was time for the kidō portion of the test.

"You have potential Shiba-san. I hope to see you in my class soon," and with that the zanjutsu instructor left Ichigo to the kidō teacher.

The kidō teacher then instructed him on a the basics of what he needed to know and taught him a simple kidō. Ichigo turned to the dummy they had set up in the training area and prepared himself. _Well at least I won't have to pretend to be bad at kido like I did with zanjutsu._

Ichigo took a deep breath and focused before exhaling and attempting the kidō.

"Hado number 4 Byakurai."

—BOOM!—

The dummy was hit with the explosion and was sent flying high into the air several feet back before it crashed into the wall surrounding the training area and left a smoldering hole. Ichigo winced and turned to face Captain Ukitake and the others.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly rubbing his neck.

Captain Ukitake just chuckled warmly before saying "I wouldn't worry too much about it. It happens to almost all the beginners. Over all, you've done very well. All that's left is getting your reiatsu level taken."

At that Ichigo stiffened and subconsciously rubbed his arm where the reiatsu suppressing bracelets rested.

Ukitake took note of the boy's stiff posture and fidgeting. _Could those be reiatsu suppressing bracelets? But to wear so many and still exert a strong amount of reiatsu_… Ukitake took a chance and addressed Ichigo.

"You're going to have to remove those reiatsu suppressers for this evaluation."

Ichigo panicked. _I've kept my reiatsu suppressed for so long that I don't know if I can control it without the bracelets on. I won't let anyone get hurt because of my reiatsu._

"No."

Captain Ukitake blinked in surprise at Ichigo's out of character answer. _Did he just refuse me?_

"I meant no disrespect Captain. It's just… I don't want to hurt anyone. My reiatsu is so strong and it has been suppressed for so long that I don't know if I can control it right now without the help of my suppressors."

To the Academy teachers it seemed like an arrogant kid was exaggerating his abilities dramatically to seem impressive, but Jūshirō knew that Ichigo was completely serious by the tone of his voice.

Captain Ukitake looked over to the Academy teachers and asked "Are there any students on Academy grounds today?"

"No. The Academy grounds are still closed because of the short break, so it's just us here."

"Very well then. I will finish taking Shiba-san's reiatsu level myself."

The kidō instructor looked like she wanted to argue, but she refrained and bowed to Captain Ukitake before leaving with the others. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake." Captain Ukitake turned to Ichigo a and gave him a smile

"Don't mention it. It is admirable of you to put everyone else's safety first."

"Are they off of Academy grounds now?"

"Yes. It is safe to take off your reiatsu suppressors."

Ichigo began to take the reiatsu suppressing bracelets one by one and slowly his impressive reiatsu stretched out from him and filled the air. The sheer power from Ichigo's reiatsu caused the training area and surrounding buildings to quake and Ukitake was suddenly very glad that Ichigo had the foresight to send the others off Academy grounds. Then Ichigo began to pull his reiatsu back inside of him and slowly the area surrounding him stilled.

"That was quite impressive Shiba-san." _Now I know why Isshin was making such a fuss over this boy. I bet Shunsui would be interested in hearing about him… maybe I'll stop by before giving my report to the Head Captain._

"Are you going back to see Captain Kyōraku?"

Ukitake looked at him with interest. _How did he know that?_ "Yes I am."

"I'm heading in the same direction. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all Shiba-san," Captain Ukitake replied amiably as they both turned and began to walk towards their destination.

Ichigo took in the familiar scenery as he walked with Captain Ukitake, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him hard. _Man I've really missed this place. It feels almost strange to be back here again after so long._ Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts by Ukitake asking him how he was related to Isshin and the other Shibas.

"I'm not. Well at least I'm not related by blood," Ichigo elaborated as he rubbed his arm where his new Shiba clan tattoo was imprinted on his arm.

"So how is it that you came to be a Shiba if you are not related? If you don't mind my asking," he added politely.

"I guess you could say I'm adopted," Ichigo smirked.

"I see."

"How has your health been recently Captain Ukitake?" Ichigo asked casually but with concern, effectively changing the direction of the conversation.

Captain Ukitake looked surprised at the direction of the change in topic but answered him nonetheless.

"It's been seen a surprisingly good week," Captain Ukitake confided as he they neared their destination, feeling at ease with the boy he just met.

"That's good" Ichigo replied genuinely. "Well anyways I've got to go find that old man now. I'll see you around Captain," Ichigo called over his shoulder as he began to leave to find his father.

_What an intriguing boy, _Ukitake thought as he watched Ichigo's figure get smaller and smaller as he walked away.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here Shunsui." Shunsui lifted his hat up slightly so he could peek out at Ukitake.

"Oh it's just you Ju. For a minute there I thought that Lisa had found me." Shunsui sat up from his sprawled out position on the roof and pulled his bottle of Sake over to him for a sip. "I went by your squad to see you but they said that Yama-ji had sent for you earlier. So what did the old man want?"

"The Head Captain wanted me to monitor a boy's academy exam and give him a report," Ukitake told his old friend.

"Why would Yama-ji want you to monitor some kid's exam? Besides it's already almost halfway through the school year at this point, and they never except students late. Who is this kid? He must be something special for Yama-ji to allow this," Kyōraku observed.

"I've never seen anyone with this kid's potential Shunsui. Not even Gin or Toshirō come close to it. His reiatsu level is already as high as a Captain's and he's exceptionally gifted in hohō and hakuda and his zanjutsu was quite good as well. When he graduates I have no doubt that he will be one of the strongest shinigami in the history of the Gotei 13. Shiba Ichigo certainly is an enigma."

"So he's a Shiba and a prodigy at that," Kyōraku noted.

"The interesting thing is that he's not actually a Shiba by blood. He said that he was adopted by the Shibas but he wouldn't say anything else about it." Ukitake looked out over the Seireitei lost in thought. "The way he acted was strange," Ukitake admitted.

"Oh?" Shunsui questioned.

"When he first caught sight of me, Ichigo looked as if he had seen a ghost. Then he snapped out of it and smiled at me like we were old friends. But that's not the only thing Shunsui. After I introduced myself to him it sounded like he was going to say 'It's nice to see you' before he corrected himself. And when we were walking he asked me about my health and acted so familiar with me." Captain Ukitake let out a sigh before continuing. "I suppose it's possible that I'm overthinking it… but it almost seemed as if Ichigo knows me and considers me a friend."

"Now that is interesting," Kyōraku said looking at his friend. "I think I'd like to meet this Shiba Ichigo."

"I think that you'd like him Shunsui." Captain Ukitake sighed and stood up to leave. "Well, I have to go give my report to Yama-ji."

"Tell the old man I said hello," Captain Kyōraku answered before tilting his straw hat up and over his eyes again.

* * *

Captain Ukitake placed his hands on the doors to the Captain's meeting hall and pushed them open. Then the white haired captain approached the Head Captain and bowed in respect before rising and looking Yamamoto in the eyes.

"I trust you are well Head Captain," Ukitake said formally.

"Yes I am quite well," he responded before pounding his staff sharply on the floor. "Enough pleasantries. How was the boy's exam?"

"Shiba Ichigo scored near perfect on the written test at 98 points. He performed amazingly well in hohō and hakuda, above average in zanjutsu, and average in kidō."

"And is his reiatsu level as high as Captain Shiba claims?"

"His reiatsu level was as high as a Captains at least."

Head Captain Yamamoto looked surprised at this information as he believed that Isshin had been exaggerating. "What was the boy's behavior like? Did he seem suspicious to you in any way?"

"Not at all. In fact, I found him to be quite amiable in his own way. He displayed good judgment by waiting until the area was cleared to release his reiatsu. If he hadn't refused to release it until the grounds were cleared, the Academy teachers could have suffocated under the pressure. I see nothing suspicious in him especially after showing that kind of judgment," Captain Ukitake finished.

"I see. Would it be safe to assume that you would recommend that Shiba Ichigo enter the Academy immediately for training?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. You are dissmissed."

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo was trying to pinpoint the location of his father. _There it is. It looks like he's over in squad 10 right now._ Ichigo looked around and stretched out his senses to see if there was anyone nearby. When he was sure that he was completely alone, he took off at his fastest shunpo in the direction of squad 10.

When he was close to squad 10 he slowed himself to a normal walk. Spotting a shinigami nearby sweeping, he called out to him.

"Oi you! Do you know where the Captain is?" The shinigami looked up from his task and frowned at Ichigo's lack of respect.

"The Captain is busy," he grunted.

"Surely the Captain isn't too busy to see his nephew," Ichigo said knowing it would get the shinigami's attention.

The shinigami took another look at Ichigo and noted the resemblance he had to his Captain and the Shiba tattoo decorating his forearm before paling and stuttering out and apology.

"I am truly sorry Shiba-dono. I did not realize-"

"It's fine," Ichigo said waving the apology away. "So where is the old man?"

"Right this way Shiba-dono" the shinigami told him ushering Ichigo into the building and down a hallway.

Ichigo scowled before saying "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Oh! Of course Shiba-dono." Ichigo sighed in exasperation and continued following the shinigami. They continued walking until they reached a set of double doors through which Ichigo could hear his father and what sounded like Rangiku arguing.

"You left for weeks without telling me where you were going! OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! Do you know how much paperwork I had to finish while you were off on vacation?" Rangiku ranted at his father.

"Thank you for leading me here," Ichigo told the shinigami before turning to the double doors and kicking them open. Isshin latched on to Ichigo the moment he saw who it was.

"Save me nephew!" Isshin whined with tears streaming down his face as he latched onto Ichigo like a drowning man would a life preserver.

"Like I'd help you out old man," Ichigo scoffed. "Sounds like you deserve it anyway."

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME ISN'T OLD MAN! IT'S CAPTAIN SHIBA OR AT LEAST UNCLE ISSHIN DAMN IT!"

Ichigo decided that he'd had enough of his fathers antics so he shook Isshin off and turned to Rangiku to introduce himself.

"You must be lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm Shiba Ichigo."

Rangiku noted how Ichigo looked her straight in the eye, instead of leering at her ample chest like most males and decided right away that she liked him.

"That's right!" Rangiku responded to Ichigo. Then she turned to her Captain accusingly. "You didn't tell me that you brought your nephew back with you to visit Captain," she whined sounding exactly how Ichigo remembered her.

"Ichigo isn't here to visit, he's here to join the Academy." Isshin looked at Ichigo with curiosity on his face. "How did you do on your exam?"

"It was easy," Ichigo shrugged. "They sent Captain Ukitake to monitor it and give Yama-ji a report."

"They sent a Captain to watch your exam?" Rangiku asked in shock. _That's unheard of. Captains are never sent on tasks as trivial as monitoring Academy entrance exams. Ichigo must have a lot of potential._

Isshin answered Rangiku's question. "Ichigo has so much reiatsu that if he isn't trained properly it could cause serious damage to the people around him. So I convinced Head Captain Yamamoto to let Ichigo take the Academy entrance exam late." Rangiku looked like she wanted to ask more questions but a loud knock interrupted her.

"Come on in!" Isshin called out cheerfully.

A shinigami messenger entered carrying a scroll and handed it to the 10th squad Captain before bowing and taking his leave.

"Hmm… I see." Ichigo's father turned to him before addressing him in a surprisingly serious tone. "The Head Captain requests your presence immediately."

* * *

Ichigo entered the Captain's Meeting Hall casually, completely unaffected by the intimidating affect it was meant to give off. The huge double doors creaked open and gave way to an enormous and empty room with spotless wooden floors. One of the only noticeable features the room had was a platform at the end where the Head Captain always stood proudly.

Walking towards Yamamoto, Ichigo had to bite down hard on his pride and bow before addressing the Head Captain respectfully as was expected of him.

"You sent for me Head Captain?"

"Yes," he replied slowly as he looked the orange haired boy over. "Captain Ukitake has informed me that you have done exceptionally well on your exam. So before I allow you entrance to the Academy, tell me this. Why do you wish to become a shinigami?"

"The only thing I ever wanted was to protect the ones I care about." Ichigo clenched his fist and looked up at Yamamoto. "That's the reason why I'm here," he said in a low voice hardened by his resolve. "If becoming a shinigami and attending the Academy is the best way to get stronger then that's what I'll do! I will become stronger. For the sake of my friends and for the sake of my family!"

Head Captain Yamamoto briefly opened his eyes and Ichigo thought that he saw approval flash in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly he wondered if he had just imagined it.

"I see. You are to report to squad 13 tomorrow morning to retrieve your uniform and schedule from Captain Ukitake. From there you will report straight to your first class. Is that understood?"

"Yes Head Captain."

* * *

Shiba Isshin stood just outside the Captain's Meeting Hall shocked at the conviction in Ichigo's voice. _What has that kid gone through to become so determined? I'm not even sure I can call him a kid after hearing that. One thing is certain; Ichigo will make one hell of a shinigami. And I think that just maybe… Ichigo will be good for the Gotei 13._ Isshin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ichigo walking towards him. _This time I'll get him for sure, _Isshin thought as he prepared to surprise attack Ichigo again. Isshin sprang at the direction Ichigo was coming from with his foot outstretched and mentally cheered as his foot made contact with something solid. Ichigo struggled to disentangle himself from underneath his father's body and then pressed his own foot down hard on Isshin's back.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT ATTACKING ME DAMN IT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?" Ichigo noticed the strange looks he was getting from a group of shinigami and toned his volume down. "Don't you have something better to do than follow me around?"

"I couldn't help myself," Isshin whined. "I just wanted to hear what Yamamoto had to say! I heard that you were accepted into the Academy! I can't believe that my little nephew got in-"

Ichigo tuned his father out as he continued to ramble on about how proud he was.

_Well I guess this is it, _Ichigothought to himself._ Tomorrow will be my first day at the Academy. I have to make every day count from here on out._

* * *

_So there it is! What did you think? I know that it's pretty chopped up and short, but I promise my other chapters won't be like this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 will be about Ichigo's first day at the Academy so I'm looking for names to use for some of Ichigo's classmates. If you know any good names please comment. It would really help me out! _


End file.
